


[玲浩] Somewhere Out There

by murmurer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 旁观者视角的清水短打，发生在冬三剧中剧情节之后。
Relationships: Kutou Reo/Seo Kouta
Kudos: 1





	[玲浩] Somewhere Out There

搬新家之后，河村坐电车上下班偶尔会碰到同事濑尾。以前不熟悉的人，搭上两句话后就自然留意起一分。

她发现濑尾的温和勤勉像是春潮之前水面上的一层薄冰，下面有深不见底的其他东西在涌动。这个人会一大早到办公室清理自动咖啡机里的胶囊盒子，会不厌其烦地教新来的实习生打印信封的格式，通知临时加班连眼睛都不眨一下，却不像是要谄媚谁，也不是为了邀赏。一大笔订单达成了，整个办公室只他一个人脸上看不见如释重负的表情。工作上的事情他拼命得不行，却又全不放在心上一般。

这大抵是最近才有的变化，不然，同组的野野宫不会突然与濑尾有细微的疏离，更不会盯着濑尾整理资料的背影把眉毛扬成那个样子。关他什么事呢？这两人做任务共同配合倒也无嫌隙，不像是吵过架。

“濑尾是不是遇上什么难处了？” 河村看野野宫盯着濑尾，这话终究也没有问出口。仔细回忆起来，河村弄丢上京前妈妈送的项链时，也有过如这样魂不守舍的时期。若真是私事，自己也不好过问。索性别管，再过个一两周就没事了吧。

谁知道从春末到初秋，濑尾的状态一直像是马拉松跑到最后一公里的选手，野野宫也一直都时不时盯着他的背影阴阳怪气。

因此，公司强制参加的饮酒会散后，野野宫、河村还有同组另外一男一女打算换个小地方续摊时，濑尾突然发话要同去，让河村吃了一惊。

旁边同事连说好好好一起一起，上次跟濑尾饭局都不知道什么时候的事了，正好叙叙。已经微醺的野野宫高高在上乜了他一眼，轻轻嘟囔“濑尾终于想开了啊”。濑尾没有回答，但是河村听见了。

夜晚已经转凉，只有居酒屋里的空气还热烘烘，混合着烤串的油烟，把柜头上一串灯笼托在空中。只有濑尾一个人啜饮着啤酒听大家讲话，其他人都叫了威士忌或日本酒尽兴。

随着杯中的酡红色渐渐转移到脸上，兴致也轻飘飘起来，有人提议敞开怀讲讲恋爱史。

说到这个河村来劲了，自高奋勇数落起大学两任前男友的劣迹。也许是河村天生口才好，骂人听起来尤其畅爽，大家也纷纷添一点口水。

“濑尾要是谈恋爱的话一定很勤快，不会变成这样的废男人。”

“听你这说法，是在赌濑尾现在没有女朋友啰？”

“你看他周五晚上也敢面不改色地加班，像是有约会要赴的样子吗？”

濑尾迎上大家齐刷刷的目光，怔住了，似乎怎么也没想到话题会跑到自己身上。

“小濑尾心眼太少，不被人控制就不错啦！” 野野宫“呸”地一声吐掉毛豆皮。他喝酒之后嗓门更大，桌子都要震动。

“啊，说起来濑尾还捡过流浪汉回家吧？哎呀我跟你讲这种事真的不能做，太危险了，公寓大楼也不允许吧？” 另一个男同事也想起来了。

河村和剩下的一人并不知情，连忙追问。

“就是让一个无家可归的人住家里嘛！”男同事拿胳膊肘捅捅濑尾，濑尾闷头喝酒。“那人赖了得有好几天吧？得亏最后赶走了！”

“根本不是这样！”濑尾将欲辩解，却仿佛被什么扎了一下，颓然把头埋在灯光投出的阴影里，声音也沉了下去。

众人又看向一脸洞察的野野宫，野野宫用口型说道“八成是被骗钱了”。

酒桌气氛马上缓和下来。“谁都有心软想做善事的时候嘛，不能怪你。”有人温言相劝。

这就是濑尾周身弥漫沉郁低气压的原因吗？河村纳闷，但看不见他的表情。

“我有一次下班回家，在车站碰到一只猫跟着我不走，当时不知道怎么想的就带回家了，当晚才发现自己对猫过敏，赶紧送去了救助机构，哈哈。” 男同事找补，河村跟着笑了笑。

濑尾突然抬起头，伸手拿过桌边的酒单。“我要换种酒。”

结过账，河村起身给坐在里面的濑尾让出地方，谁想他踉跄了一下，险些踩在自己的公文包上绊倒。她眼疾手快拉他站稳，把他包捡起来拿好。

野野宫虽然脸上发红，却和河村差不多清醒。“濑尾喝太多了。”

河村叹口气，看看钟点，瞧着濑尾勉强弓着背独自站着，可怜兮兮的模样，只好说，“我送他回去吧，反正要乘同一辆电车。”

她长得高，只穿平底鞋也能轻易与大半男同事比肩，扶一个濑尾浩太倒也算轻而易举。野野宫点点头，往反方向离开了。

濑尾长手长脚缩在电车座位里，头不住地往侧偏。河村赶紧拍拍肩膀叫醒他。“你还好吧？”她问。

濑尾揉了揉眼睛。“没事，只是困劲上来了。”

咯噔，咯噔。电车出站，过一道桥。河村本该在那一站下车。

“麻烦你了，真不好意思。” 濑尾说。

“聚会都是这样嘛，别放在心上。” 河村大大地摆了摆手。过了一会，见濑尾又快睡过去，公文包在膝头摇摇欲坠，便说，“可以的话我帮你拿着吧。到站叫醒你。”

“嗯，多谢……” 

河村看着他话音未落头低下去，暗自庆幸濑尾醉后也只是睡觉。要是他发酒疯，可就不好办了。

两人在濑尾家那站下车，濑尾拖着步子缓缓走在前面，河村帮他拿着东西紧跟在后。还没出站前广场，她突觉心里有点毛毛的。莫不是被暗处的犯罪分子盯上了？她默默握紧了手中的包和长柄雨伞。

广场前是主干道路口，时至深夜也车流不断。濑尾和河村停下脚步左右看看。

这时候，濑尾整个人突然僵立在当场。河村吓了一跳，循着他的视线看去，正看到广场边的树丛后面扬起一把银闪闪的长发，遽而消失在黑夜中。

“玲央！” 濑尾大喊，返身追去，步履快得仿佛滴酒未沾时一样。

“喂！” 河村只得跟上去。濑尾跑得太快，差点看不见人影。

跑了不知多久，好不容易追上了，眼前的情景使她一愣。

街灯下，濑尾一手撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，一手紧紧抓着银发人的手臂。那人站在阴影中背向他一动不动，看不清脸孔，身姿不像骨与肉捏成的此世之人，却被那天边的月光镶嵌上一层冷辉。

濑尾直直望着这背影，看不见别的。他眼中聚起迷雾，一瞬间又消散；似想说万语千言，却全部归于沉默和落寞。

不知为何，河村紧张得心里突跳。她抹了一把汗。

“玲央。”濑尾气息急促地挤出这个名字，街灯照得脸一片昏黄。他刚要靠近眼前的人，不料肩头猛然一耸，跪在旁边的树下捂着胃吐了出来。

浓烈的酒气四散，眨眼间那个名叫玲央的人竟已扑到濑尾身边，也不管脏，一只手抱住他让他靠在怀里，一只手胡乱抚着他的背。濑尾吐完了，狠狠咳嗽几声。河村刚反应过来，从濑尾的包里翻出小半瓶水递过去。玲央看他漱了口，掏出手帕帮他仔细擦干净。濑尾渐渐找回平稳呼吸。

“怎么回事？” 玲央转过头来问河村，一副吓坏了的样子。他身上的冰冷颜色不知何时已消失不见，玉一般浅色的眼睛透着实实在在的牵念。

“公司饮酒会上喝多了，又跑成这样，说实话不吐才怪……” 好漂亮的人。她想。不知他和濑尾是怎么一回事。又见玲央依然拿深邃的大眼睛盯着她，便解释道，“我是濑尾的同事河村，只是因为住得近才送他回来。”

玲央的神情这才和缓下来。“多谢了，河村小姐。”他的声音让人联想到山溪间雾中的萤火虫。

“浩太，你感觉怎样？”玲央转回头问道。他看他的目光竟有些渺远，但是声音极轻柔。濑尾浩太没有回答，却反手抓住玲央的手，似醉了又似清醒。“傻瓜，你跑什么？”

玲央仿佛被烫了一下，但没有缩手。河村感到不可思议，原来濑尾并不是对谁都温和疏离的。正相反，他身上有种特质会打破疏离。

玲央眉眼微动，轻叹道，“回去了。” 他把秀美的长发拨到一边，转过去半蹲下来背起浩太，又接过他的公文包娴熟地拎好。浩太不由得脸红，头倚在玲央的肩窝。他们的身形合在一起靠得很妥帖，仿佛两个人从许久以前就在等待这一刻。河村冲他们挥了挥手。

渐渐湿润的初秋空气里飘来这样的对话：

“……回家要先洗衣服了。”

“玲央洗的衣服更香。”

“怎么可能。放进去的洗衣液根本都是一样的。”

河村安心迈步往车站走去。至少今天，濑尾浩太应该没关系了。

（完）


End file.
